kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Spectral Knight
Spectral Knights are spectral warriors that appear in the Curse of Castle Blackburn mini-campaign in the Steam, iOS, and Android versions of Kingdom Rush. They are one of the four enemies in the series that are completely immune to physical damage, the others being Ghosts and Phantom Warriors from Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, and the purple Ancient Ghost from Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. Overview Tormented souls of oath breaking knights doomed to roam between life and death. Spectral Knights either spawn from entrances as a normal enemy, or from a Fallen Knight when they are killed. In that case, they give no gold when killed, except on Steam. Either way, a humming sound will be heard for each one that appears on the battlefield. They are essentially Phantom Warriors who traded HP, attack power and death aura for the ability to boost Fallen Knights around them, adding 4 minimum and 15 maximum damage. In contrast with their 90% magic resistance when still alive, necessitating the use of archers and artillery; after rising from the dead, they become completely immune to physical damage of any kind, making mages absolutely vital to stop them, because heroes will be overwhelmed by their numbers. The Spectral Knights' physical immunity and the Fallen Knights' high magic resistance make a very powerful and annoying combo when they spawn together. Strategy * Sorcerer Mages are very good at killing them, using the curse for extra damage and earth elemental to stall them. They can also help a bit with Fallen Knights, as their curse deals True Damage. * Arcane Wizards are very effective with their high magical DPS, while Teleport and Death Ray are both very useful against them. * Although Oni is a melee hero, both of his special abilities are capable of harming them. At Level 10, he can kill many of them in a row without dying. ** Gerald Lightseeker can use Shield of Retribution to reflect damage and harm the spectral knights. * Elora Wintersong deals high magic damage, making her perfect to kill them. With the support of Barracks and/or Reinforcements holding the Spectral Knights off, she will kill them in seconds, not even necessitating mage towers. * Even though Spectral Knights don't receive damage from soldiers and call reinforcements, the Spiked Armor upgrade can harm them. * Hacksaw's Flying Sawblade and Tiiiimber work against them, although he can't do anything else other than stall them. * Rain of Fire is ideal for taking out groups of Spectral Knights, although the residual scorched earth deals no damage to them. Notes * Due to a mistake, when the new enemy info pops up about Spectral Knights, the first bullet point states "High magic resistance". * The first spectral knight a player should see is when Fallen Knight dies on wave 3 at Ancient Necropolis, not when a Spectral Knight comes from an entrance. * Spectral Knights are immune to Wrath of the Forest. * Sniper Shot will not instant-kill Spectral Knights, even though "SPLAT" appears over them. * They're theoretically able to be tankier than any boss in the series if no magic towers are present due to their immunity. Appearances * Ancient Necropolis * Castle Blackburn Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Enemies Category:Armored Enemies